Magik of Halloween
by AnastasiaLUVSchris4EVA
Summary: Three hundred years ago they made a pact to love eachother for the rest of their live, right after that they were killed. Now they meet again as a demon and a witch, will the pact remain intacted or will they go their separate ways?SessKags, MirSan.


Once upon a time in a far away land there was a magical princess who loved a demon. The demon loved her back but because the young girl was a princess she could not see the demon. The demon and the princess met secretly every night for twenty days to find a way for them to be together. On the twentieth night they made a pact to love eachother for the rest of their lives. When the demon and the princess were leaving the prince that the princess was to marry, staked the demon and the princess only to toss their bodies over a cliff in jealousy. The demons name was Sesshomaru and the princess was Kagome.

**300 years later**

"Kagome Higurashi you better get your butt down here this minute or I'm leaving you!" Sango yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming Sango", Kagome yelled from her doorway. Looking around her room she looked for her witches hat."Ah ha" Kagome said as she looked in the mirror and put her hat on, "Now that makes me look like a witch". Kagome picked up her book bag and ran down the stairs to meet her friend. Sango was dressed in a pink and black belly dancing costume, Kagome had on a Wiccan outfit that showed her curves along with a tall hat with stars and moons. Last of all Kagome had on a sun and moon necklace to complete the outfit.

"Bye mom I'll see you after school and happy Halloween" Kagome said quickly kissing her mothers cheek, "See you later you little Goblin" Kagome said pinching her brothers costume mask that hid his face.

"Kagome remember your powers are hard to control today!" Kagome's mom yelled after her as she ran after her friend.

Shikon no Tama High 

Kagome and Sango walked into school together side by side when they stopped for a second because they heard a noise behind them. "Well, well if it isn't miss. Witch" A voice said behind them. The girls turned around to see a girl who looked like Kagome only she looked a lot sluttier.

"Sheesh, Kikyo, you really didn't have to wear a costume to look like a slut today" Kagome sneered, Sango and Kagome turned and walked away laughing while leaving a stunned Kikyo behind them.

"Sango my love did you wear that costume just to fascinate my mind or were you doing it to torture me?" A young man dressed as a monk said behind Sango.

**SLAP!**

"Perverted monk, how dare you touch me in-in-in that area!" Sango was now fuming while Kagome continued walking to her locker with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes for a second before bumping into someone.

"Watch where you are going human," someone said. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see a man with long silver hair looking down at her with cold amber eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kagome said sheepishly, "Are you new here?" she blurted out all of a sudden.

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth. The man nodded, "My name is Kagome" Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru, and this is my younger brother Inuyasha" another man stepped beside him. "Half brother to be exact" Inuyasha replied, "Now show us where are classes are wench!" Inuyasha said to her in a harsh tone. Kagome's happy expression turned annoyed when he said _wench. _

"I am no wench, boi, I am a witch now, I am willing to show your brother around because he hasn't called me any horrible names. You on the other hand, "Kagome said before taking a breath, " are an imptent jerk with no manners." She finish, took his scheduale and walked away with Sesshomaru following.

"I am truly sorry about my brothers rude behavior back there, but where we come from women are not highly respected." Sesshomaru said keeping up with Kagome's angry strides.

**Ok tell me what you thought of this. I am obsessed with witch's and its Halloween so I'm in the mood for something different. Sesshomaru is shy in the beginning but there will be romance in this as it goes on. Life goes on right. R&R plz**


End file.
